Attack on Alphonso Mackenzie
The Attack on Alphonso Mackenzie was a failed attempt by the Watchdogs to assassinate Alphonso Mackenzie. Background is seen apparently using superpowers]] S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Alphonso Mackenzie, Leo Fitz and Daisy Johnson led a raid against the Watchdogs, hoping to put an end to the criminal activities of the anti-Inhumans hate group which had been founded by former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Felix Blake. During the raid, Johnson used her powers to take down a Watchdog, but other Watchdogs mistakenly thought that Mackenzie was the one with powers. Therefore, they decided to assassinate Mackenzie as part of their anti-Inhumans crusade.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.14: Watchdogs Attack invade the Mackenzie's family home]] While Alphonso Mackenzie and his brother Ruben were arguing in their home's garage, a team of five Watchdogs led by Watchdog Alpha stormed the house, burning down the Mackenzie brothers' bikes so that they would not be able to escape. Then, they dispatched across the house. Figuring out the danger, Alphonso decided to escape through a back door in the house's kitchen. Before leaving the garage, Mackenzie reclaimed his father's shotgun along with some ammunition. The brothers then went upstairs and Mackenzie shut down the power in the house, counting on their perfect knowledge of the place to take advantage of the Watchdogs. Mackenzie shot one Watchdog and reclaimed the assault rifle he gave to Ruben so that he could defend himself, although Ruben had no experience in handling guns. is shot by a Watchdog]] The Mackenzie brothers were then attacked by two other Watchdogs. While Alphonso battled with one, Ruben shot at another one upstairs, missing him but ensuring that he could not kill his brother. Alphonso managed to knock his opponent unconscious and kept going through the house. Arriving in the kitchen, Ruben intended to get out, but Alphonso spotted the two remaining Watchdogs ready to intercept them on their way out. While Alphonso looked for a way out, he was shot in the shoulder by the only Watchdog remaining in the house. The criminal approached Ruben, but Alphonso seized a cleaver and managed to take him down. crafts his first Shotgun-Axe]] Alerted by the noise, the two remaining Watchdogs tried to break into the house. While waiting for them, Alphonso managed to design his first prototype of Shotgun-Axe by tying the cleaver to his father's shotgun. When the Watchdogs finally entered, the Mackenzie brothers fought them and Alphonso managed to shoot Watchdog Alpha with his newly crafted gun while Ruben knocked out his opponent as well. Following the attack, Daisy Johnson arrived as backup. She called an ambulance for Mackenzie and Damage Control to clean the place, assuring Ruben that his brother would be fine. As for the wounded Watchdogs, they were taken into custody. Aftermath Having been wounded in the attack, Alphonso Mackenzie needed some rest to recover, rendering him unavailable for a short period. Therefore, Mackenzie could not assist S.H.I.E.L.D. during the Battle at the Transia Corporation BuildingAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.15: Spacetime, but he returned to duty after they learned that Hive had returned from Maveth using Grant Ward's body as a vessel.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.16: Paradise Lost As he had been attacked by the very group he was supporting, Ruben Mackenzie grew a more favorable view of his brother's work within S.H.I.E.L.D. and even admired him for his skills while fighting the Watchdogs. References Category:Events